This disclosure relates to a patient-support apparatuses and accessories. Specifically, this disclosure relates to patient-support apparatuses with articulating deck sections that are removable and stowable.
Patient-support apparatuses, including hospital beds and birthing beds, sometimes provide support for patients during medical procedures. In the case of birthing beds, the apparatus supports the mother throughout the labor and delivery of a child. During the procedures or birthing process, it is sometimes advantageous to move or remove a portion of the patient-support apparatus to allow a caregiver, such as a doctor or nurse, improved access to a portion of the patient's body. For example, in the case of a birthing bed, a foot deck section may be removable to permit a caregiver access to the perineal area of a mother during labor to assist with the delivery of the child.